


Comfort

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Warmth, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is cold, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: It's a cold night in the tower and Bucky starts feeling bad memories creeping up on him, so he goes searching for comfort.Prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"





	Comfort

It had been a bad night, the tower getting cooler than usual as the wind whipped around outside. Even with how well it was built, the windows still had a slight rattle against the force of it. Bucky hated the cold, too many negative memories involved. Watching outside, he knew he was safe, knew that the chances of something coming up this high, without him noticing it, were extremely low, but he still worried. He couldn't go back to Steve, though. Things had been getting a little complicated between them, mostly due to the man that had taken them in.

Bucky could understand Tony's position. He could see why he did things the way he did. Steve on the other hand… Bucky was getting real tired of that stubborn as fuck attitude his friend had, so finally he stood up for Tony.

That was a not so good, very loud night.

JARVIS, surprisingly, had helped Bucky find a floor he could have all to himself when things got too bad and he worried he would punch someone (most likely Steve, occasionally Barton for never knowing when to not open his big mouth).

Tonight, though… it was feeling too lonely. He didn't want to be alone, didn't want to see Steve. Where else could he go?

Bucky wrapped a blanket around himself as he quietly left his bedroom, heading to the elevator. Once boarded, he leaned on one of the walls, staring at the buttons. He didn’t realize how tired he was at first, but now he had trouble reading what they said. He finally pressed one, hoping it was right as he felt the elevator start moving. He wasn’t sure how long it took, just wanting to get somewhere he wouldn’t be alone.

When the doors opened, he half expected something to be said from JARVIS, but there was nothing except dimmed lights so he could at least see where he was going. He was surprised it was so easy. Could any one of them just waltz right in whenever they felt like it? Wasn’t that a security risk?

Bucky swallowed as he walked inside, his feet slowly padding to the bedroom. He found it brightly lit and empty, but the personal bathroom off to the side was certainly occupied and its door shut. Bucky wondered if he would find it unlocked if he tried the knob, but that wasn’t what he came here for, quietly climbing into the bed. He did hope he wouldn’t get kicked out though. This wasn’t exactly the same as petting his hair until he fell asleep and then quickly leaving.

His eyes were shut for only a minute, enjoying the muffled sounds of someone else just being nearby, when he heard the familiar voice ask him, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“How’d you know I was?” Bucky replied, opening his eyes to see Tony standing at the doorway to the bathroom, allowing his eyes to wander over the lean muscles, the scarred chest…

“Lucky guess, but I can tell you’re not here for anything fun.” Tony walked over to Bucky’s side of the bed, reaching down to gently run calloused fingers through soft hair. “You alright?”

“It’s cold down there,” Bucky explained.

“Yeah. You could have had J turn the heat up.”

“Didn’t want to be alone either…”

Tony nodded, going around to the other side now. “I understand that, I do. I have nights like that.”

“You always leave after I fall asleep,” Bucky muttered, wondering why the man didn’t stay if he felt lonely.

“Because if I don’t, I might wake you, and I don’t want that.”

“How would you wake me?”

Sitting on the bed, Tony got comfortable under the covers before looking at Bucky again, seeing those crystal blue eyes staring at the pillows. “I know I’m not quiet when I sleep, Buck. Haven’t been for a while, no thanks to… everything.” When his guest looked up at him, Tony continued, “Sometimes it’s Rogers, that shield… Mostly though, it’s that damn spaceship I saw. They had to know it exists. Where else was everything coming from? There’s more out there, Buck, and just because that portal is shut doesn’t mean they’re not going to -”

“Hey, Tony… Tony…” Bucky murmured, placing a hand on the other’s thigh. “Listen… what you’re saying makes a lot of sense, it does, but… one day at a time…?” Tony stared at him, surprised he even believed what he said. “Can’t stay in that kind of panic every day…”

“And I’m supposed to be comforting you,” Tony sighed.

“Not being alone and cold is comforting,” Bucky told him. “Just being like this helps so much… You’re more in your head right now. Did you even know you were shaking?” Tony started scooting away after that, but Bucky just wrapped his arms around him, pulling Tony in closer. “So, how about… you help keep me warm, and I help protect you from any alien creatures that might show up?”

Tony bit his lip, but it felt nice in Bucky’s arms. It felt safe, like he really was protected. For once, someone was keeping him safe, and it felt so good to be held like that, and knowing that if anything happened, that yes, Bucky probably could protect him against anything. “Why do I always leave…” he tiredly asked himself.

Bucky didn’t say anything, pretending to not notice the racing of Tony’s heart as he held him close. He wasn’t sure if it was what he was feeling or if it was because of nervousness, but Bucky wasn’t going to just confront him right there. There was always tomorrow.


End file.
